fire in her eyes
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: The end chapter is now rn This was for the best.The best for both of us . I didnt want to put her through all this pain.rnOf if i got hurt in battle or died shed be heartbroken I could alaways find another demon women.rnCouldnt I? No one was like her. G
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
I ran I didnt care anymore . I felt my knees go weak i saw it my salvation the well. i could hear  
  
Inu-yasha yelling wanting to explain his betrayal but i was sick of it i just didnt care. How could he explain  
  
what he said that i was just a useless shard detector for him. Does he realize how money bullets hes struck my heart  
  
with no he doesnt if he did he would do these things to me. I kept running i was a foot away from the well. My heart thudded   
  
in my chest. I reached it and looked inside and took one last look at him my vison blurring with tearts . Tears cascaded down my face.  
  
My hair whipping around my face. I was about to step into the well when i heard the familar clash of metal hitting metal. I looked back to   
  
see him Sesshomaru the lord of the Western lands. Why was he attacking Naraku had been destroyed already what did he want the sword,revenge,  
  
I heard a yell come from Inu-yasha his fire rat coat was ripped in several places blood trickling down his face. his hair was matted in several places. He was losing blood fast i had to do  
  
something he may of hurt me but i couldnt let go of the feelings i had for him just yet. I ran toward the battle ground.   
  
I aimed and fired at Sesshomaru I heard hear the win whizz as the arrow flew past him miko energy put inside it . but it missed. I saw  
  
him turn around his eyes golden eyes glittering and he was flexing his claws dangerously . "You stupid girl ",he spat and he charged toward me.  
  
His Posinous claws ready to strike me down i saw the posion in the claws and as he was about to i stood their bravely my neck outstreched "Do it", I said and waited for the attack. I saw a hint of confusion  
  
in his molten golden eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru P.o.v  
  
I stared at her. Why did this human wish to die so badly? . I lowered my hand and stared at her.   
  
I would not kill her she was brave an adrimable trait. She looked at me her eyes showing utter confusion.  
  
"I do not wish to kill someone so brave ",I stated no emotion in my voice but really my mind was working a mile a minute.  
  
She looked at me. I walked toward her and pulled her close to my body i could hear her heart thuddering. I whispered ever so gently  
  
"Do not give up you must go on ", I knew at that moment she had no idea what i was talking about but one day shed figure it out. I then took  
  
my leave and disappered over the horizon leaving my half brother and the miko to figure out what just happened but i the great Sesshomaru didnt know what   
  
i did either, the miko she intreasted me such fire from a human and her scent like cherry blossoms and honey all mixed together. She did not smell like  
  
the usual humans. I could smell her scent on my skin i spat to the ground . I have this human all over me . Disgusting. Deep in my mind i knew this woman  
  
would steal my heart but what a foolish idea a human and youkai I thought . I dismissed the thought and contuined to my fortress in the Western Lands.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Kagomes P.O.V  
  
What had just happpened what did he mean do not give up you must go on . Did he mean inu-yasha no he couldnt have.  
  
Did he. I saw Inu-Yasha rise to his feet he stared at me and moved forward i saw his eyes show concern and guilt "Forgive me Kagome  
  
forgive me for my foolishness",i heard him say to the wind . His hair covered his eyes and he bounded off.  
  
I stared after him . Willl things ever be the same between us ? i wasnt sure . I looked toward the sky to where Sesshomaru had flown off .  
  
I remeber his eyes those golden molten eyes. They entrapped me. and that hair gorgeous like fine silver silk. Noo nooo i cant like him were enemies.  
  
he hates humans anyway silly me . Stupid kagome stupid . At least i can try with you Inu-Yasha. I dismissed any feelings for   
  
Sesshomaru and i walked toward where i group had set up camp. I saw inu-yasha in his usual tree i gave him one look he stared back . I turned my head.  
  
I went in my sleeping bag and went to bed . I could feel inu-yashas eyes on me . i slept maybe tommorow i would figure out all this stuff but for now.  
  
I could only hope for rest .  
  
From a distance a woman stood her black pony tail whipping around her face. She smiled a cold smile.  
  
"So the great lord of the Western lands has fallen for my recration and he doesnt even realize it",she stated a thin smile   
  
gracing her thin lips. But soon great lord you will fall just like inu-yasha has for her spells but will you escape or will you survive she thought.  
  
"Soon the puzzle will be unlocked and we wil see where they paths will cross", and she contuined on looking at inu-yasha soon you will lose the only one you  
  
hold dear she thought to herself. Her bow on her back emitting a pinkish colour. Her hand slightly turning crusty and decayed she didnt notice to bad.  
  
Cuz her end was soon. Her name was Kikyo. 


	2. thoughts

> chapter 2  
  
In shessmarus castle.........  
  
Shessmarus P.O.V  
  
As I flew to my castle ,a million thoughts were running threw my head.   
  
That human must have put a spell on me I thought in my head.   
  
As i apporached my castle the castle was at least 23 feet tall.  
  
The walls covered with a thin layer of moss. Wines of roses   
  
intertwining together. I apporched the door i opened the door slowly  
  
heading in. As usual rin was torturing Jaken. I needed a quiet place to think  
  
about this . As i approached my bed i lay down i stared at the ceilng my mind wandering  
  
to what just happpened i had just spared a humans life what was wrong with me all these  
  
stange emotions swirling in my head.   
  
"This Shessmaru must be getting soft because of the human girl rin", I said hotly yes   
  
thats the only explantion i thought to myself. I stared at my ceiling.  
  
I narrrowed my eyes watching them flick back and forth .  
  
I slammed my fist into the wall  
  
"I can not feel this i do not wish to " i screamed .  
  
Meanwhile where inu-yashas group were camping...........  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
I awoke and stared at the sky it was morning . The birds were  
  
chriping the sun . The sky had an orange glow to it. Everything was perfect.  
  
What shessmaru had said had left a reminder in my head .   
  
I saw inu-yasha and the rest of the gang start to get ready.   
  
I could feel inu-yashas eyes on me.   
  
I stared back at him our eyes locked.  
  
His hair covered his eyes and he looked away .   
  
I headed toward the spring i needed time to think of what to do.  
  
When i arrived at the spring i lowered myself in .  
  
What would it feel like to have those hands on my body .  
  
His long silver hair those golden eyes.  
  
Those compact muscles .  
  
To bad his attuide has to go but maybe theirs more to the cold ice king that meets the eyes  
  
But i still have feelings for inu-yasha but who will he choose in the end  
  
me or the undead clay pot.  
  
I stared at the sky please god send me an angel i whispered in my mind.  
  
i looked away and got out of the water to bad i didnt notice the sky flicker for a spilt second.  
  
I looked i could feel eyes watching me i turned around sharply no one was their.  
  
Maybe i was going parnoid or something. I slipped out of the water got on my clothes and   
  
headed toward our camp to bad i didnt notice the miko arrow attached to the tree behind me.  
  
Kikyo smiled a cold smile "foolish girl to blind to sense me or to wrapped in her own thoughts"  
  
she whispered to the sky.As she crossed her legs in the tree where she had being watching kagome she smirked.  
  
She stared at her decaying hand "i must retive more souls or i shall soon disappear soon young miko his heart will  
  
decide",and she disappered the only reminder of when she was their was the lone miko arrow pierced in the trees bark.  
  
hey guys what did u think tell me ur comments either good or bad as long as u say something good lol   
  
preview  
  
"Girl i am not afarid to kill you ".he tightened his grip on her thorat ,  
  
she coughed. "I am not afarid take my life but what will it accomplish",she coughed out her voice cracking.  
  
MINI FIC!!!!!  
  
kagome-"what do u mean its over"  
  
inu-yasha- "u silly wench this chapters over"  
  
kagome-blush  
  
shessamaru- "no one noticed me i was here the whole times "sees shesmaru sitting in corner.  
  
Kagome and inu-yasha-"OPPS"  
  
to be contuined .........  
  
will kagome and inu-yasha ever notice shessmaru.   
  
will inu-yasha ever learn kagomes name?


	3. beautiful goodbye

chapter 3  
  
Shessmarus p.o.v.......  
  
As I stared at the ceiling my thoughts drifting back to the miko.  
  
Suddenly i heard a large scream it was Jaken.  
  
"Lord shessmaru its a demon its attacking the east side of the castle",  
  
he screamed scrabbling out of the room .  
  
My golden eyes narrowed foolish demon i growled inside my head.  
  
I stomped out of the room ready to spread some blood.  
  
I flexed my claws and cracked my knuckles as i apporached the east gate.  
  
what I saw made me growl their stood naraku his tenticles reaching.  
  
Ready to smash the bridge to shreads.  
  
I unshethed toukjin and slashed at one of Narakus tenticles it shattered.  
  
Its green goo splattering on the dirt ground.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
Our group had being travelling for several days already we had arrived in the western lands. In the western lands everything was lush.  
  
The trees were large and graceful the grass was green and bright. The flowers growing everywhere .Inu-yasha had being watching carefully for a lot of days making sure to look out for shessmaru. Thats when we heard the slash of a blade.   
  
"Die flith",I heard shessmarus voice ring loudly through the land. As our group apporached we saw shessamaru fighting naraku . Shessmarus skin was bleeding heavily rips,scratches appeared on his once gorgeous skin. I aimed my arrow a pink glow shot from my arrow and piereced naraku. I heard his howl. He was gone. I saw shessamaru face us faster than i could say mississippi he was infront of me he held me up his claws suffocating me.  
  
"I do not like be resuced by humans", he spat his eyes starting to bleed red. I coughed and stated through coughs.  
  
"you looked like you needed help"i stated staring into his golden eyes."  
  
Girl i am not afarid to kill you ".he tightened his grip on her thorat ,  
  
she coughed. "I am not afarid, take my life but what will it accomplish",she coughed out her voice cracking.  
  
Shessmarus eyes narrowed he dropped me. His eyes locked with mine.   
  
Suddenly he threw her aganist the tree.His eyes flickered red . He moved toward with the speed of a thousand demons. He moved a strand of my silky black hair from my face.He traced a fingertip down the side of her face . "adaquete for a human", and with that said he disappered in the moonlight.   
  
I saw inu-yashas eye narrow his face came face to face with me   
  
his harsh voice rang loudly in my ears "What was that",.  
  
Through his golden eyes i could see worry ,longing and most of all jealousy. He pulled my close and let his breath touch mine my eyes went wide isnt this what i wanted . I pushed him away hurt portraying from his golden eyes. What was wrong with me isnt this what i want.  
  
An image flashed in my head Kikyo.   
  
"Im sorry Inu-yasha but i dont want to be second i want to be number 1 so this is goodbye", I whispered this was the end the end of our relationship i had to forget him .  
  
I had to move on . "Goodbye Kagome",inu -yasha whispered his eyes turning downcast his hair covering his golden eyes.   
  
What did you guys think like or no like .   
  
Preview  
  
"Shessomaru what do you want?", my eyes locked with his.  
  
"What did the hanyou do to make you cry", he embraced me and i looked  
  
at him he stroked my neck softly. 


	4. Taken

> chapter 4  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
I ran ,I couldnt look back if i did i would never escape . Was i ever gonna find my prince charming the man to whisk me away and tell me sweet nothings and loving embraces. I felt the trees slash one of my arms i cried out in pain blood trickled down my arm. I stopped and looked around I saw a rock i sat upon it my body was tired physically and emotionally. I cried ,I cried for me for inu-yasha for everything i lost. I felt a presence creep behind me . I looked nothing was their. I looked again .  
  
I saw a flash of white run past my vision. I uttered the only word i could "Shessomaru",.  
  
"Shessomaru what do you want?", my eyes locked with his. His golden eyes burning holes into my soul .god what breathtaking eyes i thought when i heard him speak.  
  
"What did the hanyou do to make you cry", he embraced me and i looked  
  
at him he stroked my neck softly . I inhaled quickly my eyes dancing with colours what was this feeling. I looked up at him. I felt something warm stroke my arm it was his toungue he was licking the blood that stained my arm i inhaled . I moaned softly.  
  
Shessomarus p.o.v  
  
I had being watching the whole thing with that foolish hanyou.   
  
I watched her run and i followed i dont know what made me do it . Was it instinct or a feeling unknown to me. Maybe both. I snuck behind her as she cried on that rock. I already knew what the hanyou had done. But a part of me wanted to hear her say it.I saw the blood staining her clothes and i licked it away her blood tasted of copper like a rich wine. She stared at me confused . I pulled her forward and moved the hair from her ear. my lips brushing aganist her ear i uttered a few words.  
  
"Your blood tastes of fine wine I wonder what the rest of you tastes like", I whispered huskly my voice had deepened.   
  
She gasped and pushed me away i stared at her . "Lord shessomaru i am not a play thing for your sexual urges",she said hotly her arms crossed over her chest hotly.   
  
I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward and leaned down silencing her with a chaste kiss . Our lips entertwing toungues wrestling for dominance over the other. Her hand went in my hair stroking it softly . My hand wrapped around her waist. We deppened the kiss our kisses were feverish and rough . We separted both of us breathing heavily. She stared at me confused "Teach me to love little human", and I reached forward and i pinched her neck knocking her out she fell in my arms and i stared at her I felt her go limp in my arms and i stared at her and i said to the sky .  
  
"This girl will return with me and i will see if these feelings i have for her last long", and i flew toward my castle with her slung over my shoulder.   
  
what did u guys think? good or bad?  
  
ill contuine the mini fic next chapter but im a little sleepy right now see you guys later !!!!!sorry its so short illl make it longer next chappie.


	5. a talk and a note

chapter 5  
  
As Shessomaru arrived at his castle he lay her down on the bed. He stared at her . He brought a hand forward and moved a piece of hair from her face. Silk thats what her hair reminded him of.His golden eyes flickered . He noticed she had begun to awake . He removed his hand quickly. Her cereculen eyes opened. He noticed her scent was full of anger. She lifted her hand and slapped him .The Air wizzing past as she slapped him a large red mark imprinted on his cheek. He growled deep in his thoart and pinned her to the bed .   
  
"Human do not attempt to hit me in my own castle",he spat with vemon laced in his voice.  
  
"Lord shessomaru what am i doing here you told me i was here to teach you love",she said softly. "You silly human that was a trick so you would let your guard down",he growled and laughed . Shessomaru knew he was lying through his teeth. He had brought her here to see if any feelings he felt for her would remain. He saw her eyes draw downcast "I knews you were an emotionless Aroggant pompous jerk you kissed me like a lover kisses another lover was that all a trick to lower my defences so you could trade me tesstiugua for something or do you care", flares flaring in her eyes as she spoke. Shessomaru was comsumed in her firey depths. He himself did not know what these strange emotions were was it caring ,love,a crush perhaps. "I did not trick you with that kiss the kiss meant what it meant you may perseve it one way i another ",he spoke calmly.

"Whats that supposed to mean",.She growled hotly. He leaned forward and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Little human you will know soon what that kiss and everything i have done to this point means", and he leaned forward to kiss her he felt her hands push him away. "I do not kiss for simply pleasure i kiss for love for trust for emotions",she said staring into those golden eyes. His eyes showed confusion no woman had ever resisted his advances .

As he reached again she did the same thing. He growled and forced her down "This shessomaru does not like being rejected",he spat. "I dont want to kiss you and know you feel nothing for me", her eyes brimming with tears as she said this. He reached forward and kisseed her tears . "Little human i feel something but this shessomaru does not know what it is",and he stood up ,Straigtening his clothing and he left the young miko and himself with many questions to ponder.  
  
As Kikyo watched from the window her eyes dancing with amusement. So the young lord of the western lands was falling in love with her how amusing. Soon i will take back my soul and i will not have to keep collecting these souls from these humans.She left a note on kagomes desk in the room .   
  
It read  
  
Meet me by the lake tonight.  
  
only to talk  
  
My dear reincarnation  
  
Farwell see  
  
you soon  
  
signed kikyo.  
  
Meanwhile at camp ......  
  
Inu-yasha had not moved since what kagome had sad he wouldnt eat he wouldnt sleep till kagome returned to him . He needed to talk to her to tell her how he felt to tell her he wanted her and only her. Hot tears poured down his face . Its over he whispered in his mind . Maybe one day when he saw her again he could tell her how he felt yes that was his new mission to win kagome and make her his .   
  
At shessomarus castle......  
  
As shessomaru walked toward his libary he needed some time to think about what to do. As he opened the door . He sat in his favirote chair it was a deep rich blue colour. With a rose design covering it. He opened a book and started to read he sighed . This would clear his mind from that troublesum miko. As he read he found himself thinking about her her eyes . Her silky black hair that majecsticly covered her back . Those plump red lips. That body to die for.  
  
Meanwhile kagome was having similar thoughts about Shessomaru she smiled and closed her eyes. Thoes rich golden eyes that captivated her. His long silver hair and flowed when he moved that felt as soft as silk. His chisled face. Those markings that she longed to touch. That body of a greek god. He was male perfection. As she stroked her lips where he had touched them they were still hot she could imagane his lips dominating hers. She smiled and snuggled on the bed to her right now it didnt matter about naraku ,about kikyo or the shikon tama. As she looked around her room she eyes something on the desk it was a scroll as she read it . She uttered the only word she could "Kikyo",.   
  
How could she get out of the castle without shessomaru catching her and asking where she was going . How could she tell him o im going to meet kikyo possibly die but hows your day being going. She didnt know why but she knew hed be worried. So he devised a plan . Shed leave him note telling him she was going to the village in the western lands. It was all ready getting late so shed better hurry. As she dressed she put her arrows on her back and climbed out the window and left the note. She felt bad for lieing to shessomaru but their was no choice.   
  
Kagome bounded through the forest as she appoarched the lake stealthly . She saw her kikyo she was standing their calmly. She turned around and looked at her .  
  
"Welcome we have much to discuss",   
  
WHat did u guys think good bad sexy maybe .  
  
OMG isnt shessomaru sexy like some kind of greek god Drool   
  
Anyway i was wondering about ideas maybe u guys could give me some !!!  
  
TEE HEE.  
  
Ja nee till next time.


	6. punishment

chapter 6  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
I stared at her her eyes cold and caluculating . She smiled a cold smile I growled angrily. I saw something glinting in the moonlight behind her it was arrows attached to her back and her soul catchers were close by . So kikyo thought she could kill me so easily well ill have to show her a thing or two.Kikyo turned her head her hair moving in the wind she smirked .  
  
" It time to see whos is the strongest between who will keep the soul you or me ", she notched an arrow and sent it flying it glowed an errie purple colour and hit the tree just missing my head. I growled and notched an arrow of my own mine glowed a bright pink colour and notched it and shot it it hit her arm . She screamed and her eyes glowed . The ground trembled the rocks flew everywhere. she released her hair and the hair tie fell to the ground. She notched another arrow it flew toward me hitting me in the arm i screamed. I started to run to get higher ground. I shot an arrow of my own as it was about to hit its target i heard a familar voice.  
  
"silly miko did you think you could escape my castle without me knowing", I looked up it was him Shessomaru.  
  
Shessomarus P.O.V  
  
Unknown the the miko i had followed her by surpressing my demon aura. I had seen her jump out her window and bound away i let her have this litle once of freedom . I stared at her the clay miko had disappered leaving us with questions. We stared at eachother my demon aura glowing i walked toward her she closed her eyes expecting me to hit her did she not know me better than this. 


	7. a dream speaks a million words

chapter 7  
  
note: sory guys about the short chappie lol plz dont be mad love your faithful writer  
  
Now on with the story  
  
Kagomes p.o.v  
  
As i stared up at the ceiling my eyes closed i started to fall asleep . Many things were clouding my head what did he mean by punishment. My eyes drifted shut and i fell into a deep sleep one thing on my mind him.  
  
Meanwhile in Sesshomaru room  
  
He closed his eyes he was also getting ready for bed. His eyes closing to what did i mean by punishment he mused. As I shut my eyes I entered the world of dreams . I looked around where was i this didnt look like my usual dreams .  
  
Blackness surrounded me engulfing me in its flames I howled in pain . It was like a scroching pain. Sending flames tingling down my back. it left scroch marks on my back. I growled and started to run away. I heard a young womans moan of pleasure. I headed toward that direction only to be faced with a door. I touched it and it shocked me . I heard a voice  
  
"you musnt enter lord Sesshomaru your heart will break if though does", it was soft soothing voice .  
  
"Nothing can hurt me i am the great Sesshomaru of the Western lands", I laughed .  
  
As I opened the door what i saw left a trail of fire in its wake it was him Inu-yasha kissing the miko Kagome. My eyes started to bleed red i had never felt such pain. IT was like someone was stabbing you with a knife and taking out your heart and eating it. I saw her turn her head and look at me  
  
"what are you doing here Sesshomaru", he saw kagome walk forward her eyes questioning him. My eyes held a fire like none other i attacked inu-yasha my claws cutting through him like paper . He spilt into two different pieces each diferent from the other. They spoke together .  
  
"2 of us make a whole"  
" one of us own her heart"  
"When the moon is full"  
Our fates will be decided"  
  
After that he soon disappered my eyes widened . What did he mean by that when the moon is full our fates will be decided. Did that mean their was a decision to be made. Kagomes eyes locked with mine. I knew she wanted to know why i was here but how could i tell her when i didnt even know myself.  
  
"Sesshomaru what did you do to inu-yasha what was he talking about",her eyes questioned me.  
My eyes narrowed that name Inu-yasha i growled and pushed her to the wall and i pushed her harshly "If i hear that name again your tonsils shall be rippped out" I growled my eyes narrowing and glowing beat red. "What did i ever do wrong to make you hate me", her tears slowly making her way down her face. I laughed "Silly human what you have done is right infront of your face", i laughed again a little louder this time . Stupid human does she not know she kissed that filthy half breed infront of my eyes. To think i was starting to love this human their all the same they take your hearts then they shatter them into millions of little pieces .After this experience how could i forgive her or maybe even love her .She betray me and she will not be forgiven this sesshomaru does not forget . From this day on i will never let her get to my heart again.  
  
I turned to walk away my hair blowing in the wind a melody started to play i turned she was swaying to the music. Her hand extened to mine . Would i take this hand was it worth it to meld my heart together again to take a chance. Her smile said it all take it . I took it I pulled her forward and grasped her waist and we swayed to the music . Eyes On Me  
  
IN ENGLISH  
  
Whenever sang my songs,  
On the stage, on my own,  
I never said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard,  
I saw you smiling at me,  
Was it real? Or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
Of this tiny little bar.  
  
My last night here for you,  
Same old songs just once more,  
My last night here with you?  
Mayber yes, maybe no.  
I kinda liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
  
Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face,  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down,  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure,  
If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
So let me come to you,  
Close as I wanna be,  
Close enough for me,  
To feel your heart beating fast,  
And stay there as whisper,  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
  
Darling so share with me,  
Your love if you have enough,  
Or tears if you're holding back,  
Or pain if that's what it is,  
How can I let you know?  
I'm more than the dress and the voice,  
Just reach me out then,  
You will know that you are not dreaming.  
The dance ended quickly i felt a light start to pull me away i leaned forward i grasped her i saw her eyes look at me confusion. She spoke " Dont leave me yet ", her voice was soft and soothing i smiled a sad smile. Just a dream she didnt really feel these things for me. A dream thats all , I smiled "Do not worry you shall see me when you wake", i spoke. "I want to see you here you love me here", she smiled her hand extened. Poor kagome did not know this was but a dream what did she mean i didnt love her. Does that mean this dream means something that she feels something for me . Could she . "What of inu-yasha ", i questioned . I felt her eyes become downcast "I just wanted to knwo what it was like to kiss him but i want to kiss you more", her hand stroked my face lovly. My eyes glimmered softly . I felt myself being pulled away i cried out i was gone from my heaven. The last thing i saw was her face crying out in pain.  
  
'I awoke What did that dream mean that she liked me noo its just a silly dream nothing more.  
These questions and more left me wondering.  
  
In kagomes room...P.o.v  
  
What was that why was he their and why did i tell him how i felt it was just a dream anyway but does it hold a secert message she thought.  
  
As both parties exited their rooms each left with a message having to be found out. As they looked at eachother each more confused then the other each wondering did we dream the same thing.  
what did that poem mean does it know somethng you guys dont welll it does i mean it doesnt.  
for all u fans i wrote his name correctly now yay Next chappie  
  
"You think you can come waltzing in like some sort of dem her mouth was captured by him his lips carressing her. His mouth devouring hers. He growled and released her mouth "What were you saying", he spoke as their lips seperated 


	8. night of passion

chapter 8

The next morning Sesshomaru and Kagome avoided eachother . Each party was to confused to speak to the other party. As the 12th stroke on the clock chimmed it was time for breakfest . Sesshomaru eyed the clock from where he was standing o how he loathed that clock how would he face the miko now . He saw Kagome walk down the stairs her face a bit pale as though she was sick her usual perfect black hair was a mess. Pieces of black hair covered her whole face almost . Sesshomaru reached forward and touched her he felt her shiver he moved her hair off her face. He saw a frightened little girl under all that hair. "Kagome whats wrong", his hand traced her face gently. Her eyes glowed a soft colour and she touched his face . Just as they were about to kiss.

"Lord Sesshomaru remeber you have a meeting with the lords of the lands", jaken said interuppiting the moment they were sharing . Sesshomaru growled a deep growl and walked out of kagomes arms and sat down to eat breakfest . Kagome followed him and sat across from him. As kagome ate Sesshomaru noticed her face was downcast like she was depressed . As there eyes met a flicker of love passed these two star crossed lovers. (awwwww). As Sesshomaru kept staring his hand touched hers. Her blush stained her cheeks. He leaned forward from across the table and brushed his lips aganist hers. Her eyes widened as they kissed. His eyes were also shocked he didnt know why he kissed her. Was it that dream that got to him or was it love no it wasnt love demons couldnt fall in love could they. As she finished her breakfest she hurried to her room and locked the door she closed the door and locked it what had just happened.

kagomes p.o.v

What had just happened its as though something pulled us together . As she thought about it for awhile . she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep as her eyes closed she started to drift into nothingness. suddenly she heard something at the door i opened it and something came through i was ready with my purifying powers suddenly i looked up it was him."You think you can come waltzing in like some sort of dem her mouth was captured by him his lips carressing her. His mouth devouring hers. He growled and released her mouth "What were you saying", he spoke as their lips seperated I gasped when i looked upon him when he first came through i wasnt expecting him but now im a little happy he came in. He smirked his golden eyes flashing with amusement. He growled and i cried out as she captured my lips once again . He pulled me down on the bed his hands carrasing my body gently his lips captured one of my nipples through my top and i moaned . He growled and nipped off my top leaving my breasts to his view. As he conquered my body His hands went lower and lower revealing more skin. As he ventured lower His clawed finger went inside my throbbing pussy. I cried out he smirked. He undid his robe his chest was like a greek gods chest how i wantded to stork it and play with it. He undid his robe and his large memeber was revealed to me i blushed and i stroked it softly . His golden eyes closed and he growled softly . He forced me down on the bed and shoved his long memeber into my pussy. He growled" Mmmmm like an angel so soft and wet . I cried out it hurt he smoothed my lips with his mouth and as he thrust into me i cried into him i felt pleasure fill my entire being i moaned his name as i came and he growled loudly . His fangs grew and he piereced my neck with his fangs and he licked the blood off my neck. I cried out.

As we both finished he detached himself from me and i fell asleep . My mind was wondering when we awoke how would we react to this new situation.

what did u guys think i know im not very good at lemons so review review!!!!!!! 


	9. live for me

chapter 9 

Sesshomaru p.o.v I awoke i remebered last nights activites i smirked a little . Licking my lips. I felt her stir by my side what would i say o we had a good time now lets move on with our lives. Her eyes fluttered open she blushed a bright pink. I saw her look away as we looked at eachother. "Kagome i think we should forget this ever happened", i said softly.real smooth Sesshomaru tell her to forget the best time in your life. I saw her hands start to tremble. In slow motion her hand collided with my face. I growled and touched my cheek it burned softly from her slap. Her face was dripping with tears and her eyes locked with mine . " How can i forget something like that you took it you took it away ", her eyes wattering slightly. "Well human you best forget all your good for is a good fuck ", i growled i felt myself lying through my teeth she was the most amazing woman i had ever bedded .As i got up from the bed i gathered my clothes and exited the room i felt . I smelt her tears . I cringed alittle im sorry dear kagome its best for both of us i thought to myself.

Kagomes p.o.v My tears fell from my eyes slowly and i lay down soflty letting the darkness overcome me . I thought we connected . Am i not supposed to find love . Was it all just a game to him was i just a vessel for pleasure . I felt my blood boil how dare he . I wondered a little about inu-yasha as he ok ,did he miss me. I held my head in my hands and i cried. I had betrayed him i had betrayed him those words chanted themselves in my head over and over . Ringing like a broken record. My fault , my fault , my fault. I could almost hear his loud demanding voice i could hear him. I clutched the wall my tears bubbled over and i cried . I fell to the ground. The pain to much , my life to much. Maybe when i woke up this would be just a  
dream . just a dream of memories . I could feel my body slowly start to lose its heat was i dying. I could see through the fog Sesshomaru holding my lifeless body. I saw his tears he lay my body to the floor. I stroked my lifeless cheek . I felt his cool tear drops hit my face. Was he crying for me.  
He drew his healing sword tetsaiga . I felt my body float a blue light surrounding my being . The cold lifeless me awoke to a warm body that was my own. Our eyes locked as i awoke. Molten gold met sappihire blue . He spoke nothing only this time mattered to us. He reached forward letting his hand glide down my cheek. He smiled and embraced me. No words were needed his actions told me enough. I felt his wet tears stain my shirt.

"Kagome live for me", his hand stroked my newly warm skin. As our eyes locked i turned his head from mine. he walked away leaving me there . Leaving me to love a man who did not feel the same. The same as my own heart desired.

Was this love?  
Was this what i was looking for?  
If only he felt the same way as i did?

do you love me for me?

end chapter what did you guys think good bad ?


	10. a book

chapter 10

Shessomarus P.O.V

I strolled down the marble floor of my castle. My eyes couldnt erase what i saw it was a girl . A girl named Kagome. Her eyes were so sad and pale. When i had found her i had been afarid . Afarid I lost her. I opened my large wood coloured door at the end of the hallway . I closed the door and sat down and read a good book. It was called human and demon . I had never seen this book in my collection before. I shrugged their were tons of books i havent read in this libray.

I opened it read chapter 1 a girl . A small girl of the age of 18

with long red hair and piercing green eyes walked down a large road.

She was lost. Her clothes had been ripped in several places . Her skin

was blankened slightly from years of not washing . Her feet bare and

blood covered. Her eyes had years of pain in them . She had been

walking for several hours . Her eyes looked up it was a castle. She

knocked quietly on the door. It opened slightly revealing a tall man of about his 20s He had long Silver hair . Held up by a black hair tie.

His eyes were a piercing blue . His clothes were tight his black

trenchcoat left little to the imaganation. She blushed slightly .

He held out his hand i am

"Lord Inutashio lord of the western lands", . The book dropped from

his hands landing with a thud . He uttered the only word he could think of right now "father". ( yes i know inuyashas mother had blonde

or brown just using my own creation )

Meanwhile in kagomes room .......

Kagomes P.O.V

I had not being able to move since what he said. I was shocked . My

face was burning up with embaressement. I wondered a little where he

had gone. I had to thank him , thank him for what he did . A little

voice said in her head. Is that the real reason your going or do you

want to see him. She mentally yelled at her inner voice no of course

not. She walked down the hallway usually he was in the study. As she

apporached the door I felt a cold chill run up her spine. As i opened

it his eyes were glazed over his golden eyes slightly red. I felt panic

over come my body. I apporached him slowly my hands touched his skin.

He growled . His claws were glowing green I could smell the vemon in

the air I backed away slowly. His eyes were glazed over in lust. I

heard his horse voice "Run, run away ", i ran but the door shut

suddenly i gulped . He was standing their his eyes glowing. I heard

his voice again " Your mine ", His fangs grazed my neck slightly . I

Felt his start to bite. My eyes widened . I gasped "stop". he laughed

and kept going. I felt my miko powers flare up he was sent flying his

body hit the wall causing a small dent to appear. I saw a book on the

floor it glowed slightly The pages fluttering by faster and faster . I

felt something hit me . A power hit me sending me flying.

The book glowed and shut itself . It floated up to the top shelf and

disappered. Whatever that book said had caused shessomaru to let his

animal instints out I wonder what it said. I crawled over to shessomaru

his golden eyes opened . I hugged his body " I was so worried", i felt

my own tears leak from my face. "You were worried about me ", he

questioned. I nodded We walked out of the room together . He carried me

since i had sprained something when i was thrown. "Shessomaru what did

book say that made you like that", He shuddered slightly "Nothing you

need to worry about", his eyes rested on my neck where he had bitten

me. I smiled and rubbed the mark gently. I saw his golden eyes soften

slightly. Whatever this mark meant it had some how brought us closer.

Meanwhile in the libray .

The book glowed softly it opened to the page shessomaru had read 

What you wish most you will take and take now. The book then floated

to the door. It slowly exploded pieced of the pages scattered across

floor. As though like a dream. All that was left was a soft shimmer

with the word hope on it.

what did you guys think good or bad?  
review please . 


	11. Im not your toy

chapter 11 

Kagomes P.O.V What did that mark mean whenever i touched it. It burned my hand.  
I growled. I threw a vase at the wall. I wanted it gone. The tiny pieces glazed my skin casing tiny trickles of blood to come out.i hissed. I wanted to know more . Know more about this mark. I headed toward the libary. The long circular staircase disappered and a large wooden door appeared.  
It appeared to be chestnut it was a deep dark choclate brown colour. I opened it and what I saw was burned in my mind forever. There he was lord Sesshoumaru his long silver hair covered the body of another woman her moans of pleasure sent my rage spiraling. His golden eyes turned to me. His eyes locked with mine. His mouth open .He covered himself with the thick blanket.

My anger exploded he walked toward me calmly I could see through his cold facade he was ashamed. I slapped him a red mark was forming on his perfect skin. His face became downcast and he looked away.

"Kagome" he uttered. I was gone . I thought this man cared. What was I thinking i was tricked by that handsome face by those sparkling eyes. He was just another man with an itch.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V

I growled . It was time . Another month another mating season. I needed something to satisfy this itch. I could not go to Kagome. I wanted her more than anything we had done it once. That didnt mean i could go to her anytime i wanted. Those dreams of her were getting harder and harder to resist.  
Many women wanted me . I didnt care about the consquences i would take anything,  
but I didnt think. When she walked in my room i could feel her heart breaking. The only woman who might have wanted something was gone. Stupid stupid thats what i was.  
I felt my knees give way. I fainted . I could see her smiling at me . Her long black hair covering me . Her sparkling eyes glittered. I smiled a sad smile.  
A lone tear fell down my face. "Kagome". As My eyes slowly shut. Her warm breath was carraseing my skin. Her tears were hitting my face. I could feel everything.  
Cold ,warm,wet. As my eyes closed her hands touched mineand I was gone.

As My body awoke. My body seemed to be transported to the royal hospital. I saw her her eyes were sad and lonely did she cry for me. Her hand held mine.

" Oh Sesshoumaru please be ok please be ok", Her voice rang over and over.  
My hand seemed to touch hers on its on accord . Her soft eyes widened and she smiled a warm smile. My eyes opened to be faced with her soft eyes. "Kagome", My voice uttered.  
She hugged me crying silent tears into my body. I smirked .

"Kagome what you saw I need to discuss with you", her body stopped moving. I could feel her body heat up. Her eyes became cold and hard. Her hands clutched at her sides. I knew what she wanted she didnt want to talk but she had to. I leaned forward to kiss her danity red lips. Only to be pushed away. My eyes held confusion what was this.

" I am not your play thing Lord

Sesshoumaru ", I felt her cold hand slap my hot face.  
I was getting slapped quite a lot by her. I gripped her hand as it hit my face and i smirked.

" You shouldnt have done that", and i moved forward.

What did you guys think review review ! yay...

next chappie...

"What are you doing", my voice uttered.  
"What we both want", I heard him say.

BUM BUM BUM


	12. taken by force

chapter 12 Kagomes P.o.v "What are you doing", my voice uttered.  
"What we both want", I heard him say. I stepped back I saw his golden eyes flicker to bright red. His teeth grew causing me to step back into the door.  
His long finer nails gripped my arm. His long demon tounge massaged my neck.  
His other hand found its way down my waist. I felt a strange feeling of fear and excitement. I backed away, No I wouldnt be used but why couldn't I say no.  
He forced me down on his bed His hands tearing apart my clothing. The buttons on my blouse burst apart. His claws shred my skirt tearing it into small little pieces. I cried out and attempted to cover myself. He moved forward his claws carefully destroyed my bra.I groaned softly as he teased me no this wrong but why does it feel so write. His tounge gently massaged them.  
I groaned. He undid his shirt revealing his well toned chest to me. peck after ab after ab i groaned it was like looking at a god himself. His golden eyes still tinted with red made him look even more attrative. His moved his hair the silver tressels falling down his chest like a waterfall.  
He growled and pinned me down. He forced my hips apart with his knee. He slowly stroked my jewel through my panties. I sighed happily.

"No stop" I cried out . He smirked and licked my earlobe. His claw opened up my panties. My shaven pussy exposed to his eyes. He growled hungirly. His claws rubbed my womanhood gently.  
He lowered his mouth to its sweet necter within. He licked i cried out. I buckled my hips.  
He kept licking. Stroke after stroke . I sighed going higher and higher on the cloud. He stuck a claw into my womanhood I cried out. He licked all my juices licking them off his fingers.

"mmm delicous perfection"he smirked and removed his lower garmets I gasped it was huge it was long and thick. At the bottom of this statue of beauty the bottom covered in a mess of silver hair.  
I reached forward i dont know what came over but i touched it .I saw his eyes look into mine and I stroked it ever so gently. He growled softly . He moved my hand with his own. I stroked faster and harder and harder and faster. He let out a roar and exploded all over my hand i licked it off it didnt taste bad. It kinda tasted good.

He pinned me down his knee separted my thighs no i wasnt ready . I kicked i screamed. It was in He sighed and broke my maidenhood. I cried out in complete pain . I cried as he thrust in and out he growled loudly as he went faster and faster. I started to cry out it was starting to feel good

"ah AH HArder ", I cried out . "Shessomaru", I felt an explosion of colour . I trembled my womanhood convulsed I screamed loudly. His eyes turned bright red he Growled like a savage beast "Kagome"

As he got out of me I cried softly . His eyes had returned to there normal gold.

"Kagome im sorry", He uttered. I didnt know what to say i sat their in my bed staring at the wall. Feeling dirty ashamed and most of all used.

"I guess i really am just your toy", I uttered a few tears hit the bed sheets. It was like time went in slow motion al that was there was I and him . He moved forward . "Kagome", He leaned to touch me i pulled away I shuddered in disgust. His eyes became downcast and he looked away and he slowly left the room leaving me to think alone and possibly escape .

88 sooo what did u guys think good bad 


	13. choices

chapter 14

As Kagome stayed in her room after that night she never moved she never slept only thought. As she slowly stepped out of her room. She saw him Sesshomaru he was sleeping peacefully outside her door. She blushed slightly did he wait for her or something.  
She moved beside him slowly ready to stroke his face.

Flashback...

"What are you doing", my voice uttered.  
"What we both want", I heard him say. I stepped back I saw his golden eyes flicker to bright red. His teeth grew causing me to step back into the door.  
His long finer nails gripped my arm. His long demon tounge massaged my neck.  
His other hand found its way down my waist. I felt a strange feeling of fear and excitement. I backed away, No I wouldnt be used but why couldn't I say no.  
He forced me down on his bed His hands tearing apart my clothing. The buttons on my blouse burst apart. His claws shred my skirt tearing it into small little pieces. I cried out and attempted to cover myself. He moved forward his claws carefully destroyed my bra.I groaned softly as he teased me no this wrong but why does it feel so write. His tounge gently massag End of flashback

I slowly made my way away from him . His eyes snapped open

"Kagome", He whispered and moved his hand to touch her . She whimpered and moved back(note shes afarid of him now). His eyes showed hints of sadness .

"Kagome you must come to the dining room at 6:00 today the lords are having a meeting and we are discussing naraku you will find it quite useful",He said sternly his fists were clenched soft droplets of blood hit the floor. As he walked away he said one last thing

"I did not mean to hurt but i needed to teach you a lesson for that slap I did not intend for it to become like this between us",and he walked away . She stared after him.

"Sesshomaru"

Later that night...6pm to be exact

Kagomes p.o.v

I hope this dress that was in my closet is ok to wear she thought. It was a long satin green kimono it had cherry blossom trees covering it and petals surronding it. Her hair was put in a french braid and she wore a hint of pink lip glose and green eyeshadow and smoky eye liner.

The lords were arriving one lord alaways caught Sesshomaru's eyes it was him that mongrel.  
Lord Kouga of the eastern lands He was alaways a little reckless and a little to adventourous for his tastes.

The clock struck 6 Kagome had yet to arrive. Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently. He heard the heavy oak doors swing open

"Now presenting Lady Kagome ",Sesshomaru looked up. His jaw nearly hit the ground and maybe it did.  
It was like staring at a beautiful porcelin doll. Curves in the right places face of an angel.

"Kagome what are you doing here arent you supposed to be with muttface",I looked KOUGA what was he doing here. O no I thought could this evening get any worse. Kouga apporached me . He took my hand and kissed it. He kissed higher i attempted to move back but he caught it. He kissed my lips I gasped.  
O No. Most of the lords clapped polietly in the corner because he had kissed a gorgeous girl.But I could see Sesshomaru was not amused.I could feel his aura spike. His claws looked greener then usual .  
Most of the lords were afarid of Sesshomaru because when he was angry he was a force to reckon with.

His face controted into something id never seen. His eyes were blood shot. His fangs had grown 10 inches longer.

"Kouga run now",He refused

"Kagome ill fight for you",He spoke confidently. That was the stick that broke Sesshomaru He charged.

"Shes Mine wolf ",He spoke vemon building in his claws. All the lords had fled . Leaving only Sesshomaru kouga and kagome. Kouga dodged his claws . Moving behind him ready to slice his neck.he whispered softly

"No body threatens my mate", Sesshomaru's Eyes lit up he Growled angrily and threw him aganist a wall ready to strike him down with a finishing move.

I ran toward them I stood infront of Kouga "Hes my friend if you want to attack him youll have to get through me,  
His eyes decreased in colour.

"I see", his hands clenched. "Kagome maybe YOU should leave this castle for Good",He spoke vemon in every word. "Unless theirs a reason for you to stay", he stared at her.

Everyone waited for her answer.

"I

oww cliff hanger owwwww 


	14. author note 2

dear fellow reviewers i think i may remove fire in her eyes i am sorry for the following things for posting the same chapter twice for spelling sesshoumaru! wrong and for confuzing many people about the plot so if you still wish for me to continue my story please tell me so also i deleted the 2 copies of the same chapter thank you 


	15. goodbye but not forever

chapter 15

Kagomes P.o.v

"I ..." I couldnt utter the next word its like all the breath in my mouth disappered. Sesshomaru was staring at me waiting for my answer. I had to say i wanted to leave but I couldnt it was like my body was stuck to this place.

"Kagome im wating for my answer",he uttered his eyes bore into mine. "I dont wanna leave but since you want me to I will",I screamed my eyes burning brightly. He moved almost to fast for my eyes to catch. He gripped my arm.

"Good your decision is clear it seems you have no reason to stay",He whispered. For a second let down his cool facade down and I saw what lay underneath his emotions. His eyes showed sadness why if he wanted me to stay why didnt he say so.Did he want me to say so . "Sesshomaru please wait",He let go of my arm . "Ill expect you to take your things in the morning",he said as he walked away. I Broke down to the floor and cryed didnt he want to talk about it didnt he want to discuss it. Did he want me to leave that badly.  
I clutched my shaking body. "Goodbye lord Sesshomaru",I uttered and a lone tear trickled down my face.

That night...

I stared at the walls. It had being 12 hours since he left. Everything reminded me of him . The walls were white just like his hair. The bed had gold silk sheets like his eyes. I threw the pillow at the wall. "Why cant I let you go",I howled the wall hit a vase of roses in my room knocking them to the ground. I walked over slowly toward the glass ready to pick it up. I picked up the rose.  
"Ouch thorn", I whispered. As I picked up the pieces of glass I held on . so beautiful yet so cold and see through. "Like you Sesshomaru",I whispered. I know he cares for me but he claims im his.  
What kind of man is he. Im right I should forget about him i thought. I knew i was lying to myself.  
Lying to him but how do you love someone. Who doesnt even want you in his life anymore. This was the end of the game between cat and mouse. I suppose and a human and demon were never meant to be.

I walked toward the window and touched it softly . I walked out of my room ready to leave "Its better i leave now less hassle for anyone in the morning", I picked up my bag and headed out the door. Ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon without even saying goodbye",i heard a voice behind me .I turned "Lord Sesshomaru how good to see you,  
I said a bit of strain in my voice. He moved forward. His eyes burned into mine.

"We will meet again I hope Kagome ",he said softly cupping my face and bringing his face down to mine. As his lips touched mine softly . I cried softly as he kissed me he wipped my tears away. Why couldnt i let go of him. "Kagome even angels fall ", he whispered . I gasped Did he mean i fell for him. He smirked . He let go of my arm and pointed toward the door. "Time to say goodbye I think we shall meet again,  
he said smugly. I smiled meet again yes that was a good idea I may have left now but i would be back .

As I walked through the door I smiled . It may be for a little while. "Sesshomaru wait for me ",I whispered.

As i walked out. I looked at him and saw him smiling. I would be back but i needed to settle a few things first.

88 thank you all of you for inspring me to write more their will be a few more chapters ill let you in on a few things kagome needs to deal with inu-yasha and a few more situations. Thank you for the great reviews i hope this how some of you wanted this chapter to end . 


	16. forgotten

Facing my fears?

Kgaomes p.o.v As I walked through the cold dense forest. IT had being 4 days since i left the castle.  
I had being looking everywhere to find them my friends. I stubbled on a few clues so i followed them but all led to dead ends. Till what I saw tore out my brain and stuck it to a wall.

They were there but something was off. As i creeped toward them. I walked out of the clearing. "Guys ",I uttered. They looked at me . Sangos eyes lit up . Inu-yasha stared at me in surprise. Sango hugged me and miroku as usual tried to grope me. I told them how i had searched in the forest for days at a time to find them. Inu-Yasha hadnt talked since i arrived.  
Which made me wonder. O well for now i was gonna enjoy my time with my friends while i still could.

Later that night...

"Inu-yasha we need to talk",I screamed out to the empty field everyone went to bed but i was still up. "Sit",I yelled . I heard an ouch and a bitch in the background. I smiled and walked toward him before he could escape. Inu-yasha looked away from me as I apporached.

"Inu-yasha why are you being this way you betray me i just wanna know well still be friends,  
I uttered. I felt a pair of claws pull me forward. I gasped. He hugged me tightly. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Kagome i want more than friends you make me feel things i havent felt since 50 years ago So please be mine forever",I gasped o no this couldnt happen I wasnt in love with him anymore. NO No i thought this couldnt happen this was a bad dream.  
He looked at me expecting to find the answer he desired. He suddently pulled me forward and kissed me. I gasped no this wasnt right. I tried to pull away but he was holding me their. As we kissed i felt it a demon aura No I thought it couldnt be Sesshomaru but no he was in his castle. Would he come to visit. I pulled away. his golden eyes confused . Those eyes just like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's P.o.v

I had planned to visit Kagome . To give her a surprise to tell her I was going to join on the jewel shard quest. I had smelt her I Sesshomaru had apporached her ready to tell her but my love for her quickly faded . She was in the arms of that filthy hanyou( no offense to any inu-yasha lovers.  
Their lips were touching. Ha the demons were right never trust a human they only stab you in the back. That image would be burned into my memory. From now on we would be enemies. I felt my new warm heart freeze over and so i was back Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands prince of ice and snow was my nickname.

I flew away leaving all memories and love for her behind. "Kagome please let this image i saw be false"I uttered as the wind blew me away.

Normal P.o.v (back at kagome and inu-yasha)

"Inu-yasha im sorry im not in love with you anymore im in love with your brother",I spoke looking at the ground. I heard him growl. He pinned me aganist the nearby tree he growled through his anger.  
"You will love me", He yanked at my top. I screached the only thing that came to mind "SIt",But he pulled me down with him. I was trapped. "Sesshomaru help me somebody help me",she cried tears falling faster and faster. "Shut up bitch no one will help you know",His once gold eyes had red in them his once flawless skin now marked with purple stripes.

Sesshomarus P.O.v Something was calling for me it was Kagome. As i apporached the scence , I saw inu-yasha put his hand down her top. I saw the tears and i most of all smelt her sadness and fear. As I moved out of the bushes i heard her cries and inu-yasha unzipping her skirt. I heard his harsh words "Is this how Sesshomaru does it Hard and fast let me treat you like he treats you the minute I leave you sleep with anything that moves What a slut",I smelt her tears get stronger and stronger she started to sob. her body was shaking their were cuts all over it. In random places.  
Inu-yasha had disappered after what he said he had left her their to wallow in her own self pity. I saw her close her eyes . As she closed her eyes I heard her a few words "Please forgive me for i lost your trust goodbye lord Sesshomaru",She whispered. My eyes widened no i couldnt let this happen i couldnt let her die the only woman i had ever loved and loved me . I moved forward ready to heal her ready to help her. When i moved to help her. She was already dead . I pulled out tesstiaga nothing happened my eyes widened no she couldnt die she just couldnt. I picked her up and thick tears fell down my face. I knew i could not help but i knew a person that could they called her Riku-u she could do anything but for a price.

Riku-u's Palace

AS i apporached iher large castle .It was huge covered in thick ivory vines weaving itself around it in little knots IT was painted blue and gold I apporached the the door and knocked softly.  
A guard opened it he was wearing the offical colours of her nation.  
blue and gold. As i apporached . I felt her presence . I turned to look at her. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist sparkling green eyes. Her face was pale and nice as a porcelin doll and a body of an angel.She smiled "Lord Sesshomaru what brings you here", she uttered staring at the girl in my arms . I offered my hands out she knew what i wanted. "I can not treat you any differently If you wish her to live She must forget you",She uttered her voice dead serious. I smiled a sad smile I nodded not looking at her body i felt the tears build up on my face and they spilled free

"Dont forget Koi ,My kagome",I whispered to the air. Her body glowed as flames surronded it . The flames grew higher and higher burning brighter and brighter. She looked at me and smiled sadly "She is alive i am sorry Sesshomaru this is a price all must pay",I looked at her Kagome.  
I smiled and stroked her hair softly. Goodbye I whispered in her ear. She would forget Forget about me Forget about this era. She would disappear . Leaving only a glimmer a tear of her empty self.

A light surrounded her body and she was gone. "She is back maybe she will remeber one day"Riku-u uttered.  
I walked away . I ran out of the huge castle and went to my own. To disapper to be alone once more.  
Maybe she would remeber but who would no . Only time will tell.

Next chappie be up soon.  
Kagomes gonna be in her own time. Not remeebering but shes gonna feel like something is gone maybe she'll remeber who knows i do lol review review! 


	17. forgotten part 2

out of place?

Kagomes p.o.v(She got transported home so its like she never went to the feudral era so no one is confused).

I looked around i was home I smiled happily. As i got out of bed. I climbed down the stairs.  
I found a note laying on the kitchen table

Kagome went to america for a week be back soon love mom.

O well i thought i can fend for myself. I walked outside and walked toward the old well house.  
I had alaways loved this old well house it had so many memories of me and souta and grandpa.

Flashback.  
"Kagome what you saw I need to discuss with you", her body stopped moving. I could feel her body heat up. Her eyes became cold and hard.  
Her hands clutched at her sides. I knew what she wanted she didnt want to talk but she had to. I leaned forward to kiss her danity red lips. Only to be pushed away. My eyes held confusion what was this.

end flashback.  
I clutched my forehead What was that. My head was pounding and throbbing all at once. I heard something calling calling me . I stared into the well. What was so special about this little well. It was small dark and looked to be destroyed from the inside out. For a second she swore their was something about this well . But she laughed to herself was she going crazy.  
She put her hand in it and smiled it was empty i must be seeing things.I swear ive seen this somewhere before. she lightly traced the side of the well. Nah i thought its nothing.  
I came upon the god tree shortly after it seemed to look the same

flashback.  
I pulled an arrow out of a man with white hair and a red haori he had cute little doggy ears and burning golden eyes another flash it was a similar man he has long silver hair also. Maroon stripes on either side of his face and pointed ears. He was looking at me and smiling.

End flashback I growled another headache "What is this",I yelled "Tell me". A loud bolt of thunder echoed from the sky just great now its raining i thought. The more steps i took toward the house the more i felt i didnt belong here just yet.

As i lay in my bed I closed my eyes I felt sleep overtake me.

Dream sequence..

"Little one you must talk to me i have news for you",It was a woman she had long black hair that fell to her waist and 4 dots on her forehead she had kind green eyes and she wore a miko garb. I looked at her "Umm who are you ",I uttered. She smiled and touched my hair. "Do you remeber him",She asked gently. "Remeber who ",I spoke softly. She chuckled under her breath . She got up and walked toward a river "I suppose you dont young kagome",I gaseped this woman knew my name who was she. "Who are you ",She looked at my pondering how to answer. "My name is midorika and i am here to help you",She reached forward and touched my forehead. I felt my body being surronded by a large white light. Images of strange people and things came rushing to me a man with white hair another man. "Sesshomaru,Inu-yasha "I uttered.  
"Sango,Miroku,Shippo, Kouga,Naraku,kagura,Kanna,Rin these names all sounded familar to me but from wherel",I whispered I felt a hand touch mine I smiled it was him he smiled back and lowered his head and kissed me the only word i utterd was his"Sessoumaru"

End dream.  
My eyes fluttered open what a strange dream. I saw a necklace sparkling beside me. I touched it and put it on it seemed to me to be very imporant. I didnt know what it was but it was calling me somewhere. I went toward the well and climbed down the ladder. A blue light surrounded me and pulled me through.  
I found myself in a world of foresty and magic and demons. I saw a man sitting by the well. He had long silver hair and looked to be imporant . He turned his head and gasped "Kagome", he uttered.  
I looked at him and gasped the man from my dream but how did he know me. He grabbed my wrist.  
He touched my face. I shuddered how dare this man touch me without permission. "How dare you you i dont even now you",I saw his golden eyes turn downcast.

He moved toward me and cupped my chin and kissed me. I felt it again like my body was on fire.  
I groaned and responded to his kisses and gently nipped his soft lips . He growled. I didnt know where this came from but i uttered the first thing that came to mine"Sesshomaru" He smirked aganist my lips and i sighed in pleasure. He cupped my head and brought me more forward. He pulled away from my lips and i growled in disappointment. I stared at him .

He stared back . "Little miko do you remeber this lord",He looked at me his eyes glittered.

"I

sorry if this chappie is short do you think she remebers him or maybe she thinks she does?  
hmmmmmmm cant say

REVIEW review review 


	18. only you?

_Only you_? 

I" I uttered this man before me looked familar like from a past dream. His eyes ,hair seemed god like.  
"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands,"I uttered. His eyes became downcast . He smiled softly.  
A few tears ran down his face.

"You said the right answer but not the right way", He felt his body shake. He had to leave before he started to cry. It felt like daggers had pierced his skin leaving marks of flames in their reach. As I walked away. My hands trembled leaving a bewildred kagome .

"_ohhh i can't wait to get next to you Oh,I just cant leave you alone_

"Lord Sesshomaru wait please What did i do",I grabbed his arm .  
His face turned I gasped i could clearly see his emotions. Pain suffering and most of love.

"You have done nothing ",He moved forward trying to get past my hands.

_"Boy you got me doing things that i would never do and i cant stop the way i'm feeling if i wanted to.  
Im crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name.  
And if i couldnt have you I would probably go insane._

"Wait Dont leave me",He stopped and turned toward me and moved to fast to reconize.  
He grasped me in his arms. Pulling me forward. He grasped my lips in his hands.  
he moved slowly lowering his mouth to mine.

_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you Oh, I just can't leave you alone_

I groaned softly into his mouth only he could make me feel this way. I wound my arms around his head lowering his mouth further.He released my lips.  
"Why do you want me to stay",He whispered moving a dark piece of hair out of my face. "I feel safe and smooth as silk with you", I wrapped my arms around him.

Boy you stay inside my mind there ain't no denying that (denying that)  
And only you can do them things that got me coming back It's got to be the realest thing that I have ever felt And I'll do what I got to do to keep you to myself

He smiled and moved forward . She may not remeber yet but she feels it in time she will remeber.

_Only you can make me feel (Only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)  
And only you can make me feel (Only you, only you can make me feel)  
And only you can take me there (Only you can take me there)_

_Crazy 'bout the way you feel I just gotta have you here And I wanna let you know I won't ever let you go_

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you Oh, I just can't leave you alone_

"Only can make me feel "I uttered kissing her neck causing her to blush a deep red. "I remeber you we had SEX",She blushed a deep red.  
he smirked "Correct little miko we MATED",We both laughed but out time was interrupted by a soft sad whisper.

Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you Oh, I just can't leave you alone

"Kagome",

_what did you guys think the song was only you by ashanti i dont really like her music but when it fits a fanfic why not . soo review review_


	19. goodbye

chapter 16 

Kagomes P.o.V As I turned my head toward the noise it was him he seemed familar to me .  
His long silver hair went down past his shoulders he wore a red jacket and pants and golden amber eyes. "Inu-yasha I its",I stuttered. I didnt know what it was but infront of this man i couldnt form sentences. His loud voice would forever be a reminder of what I did "You slut you sleep with the first man you see",I felt as if this was deja vu all over again.

Flashback "Kikyo ill never leave you again I love you",It was him Inu-yasha he was holding a women she appeared to have miko garb on it clung to her body perfectly outlining all the curves on her body.Her long black hair was tied in a low ponytail and her chestnut brown eyes bore into mine. "Hes all mine K-A-G-O-M-E"she uttered purposely saying my name slowly and she leaned over and kissed him.

End flashback

"Kikyo you, You think you can call me a slut when you sleep with a dead body."I didnt know where this had come from. His golden eyes flared up his face tired and sleeply.  
Her large eyes widened tears trickling down "Inu-yasha I"

He moved fast Sesshomaru almost hadnt seen he grasped her face and uttered gently"I love you,  
My body tremebled I felt happy but something didnt feel right.

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Those words that you said to me, why wasn't I listening?  
I wish I hadn't met you at all, I started thinking I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning_

I saw Sesshomarus eyes slowly become downcast his body trembled in sadness and he stared at me for a little while. "I wont stop you from being happy "He said softly choking a bit. "Wait did we have a relationship or something "I uttered.He smiled a sad smile and nodded no.

_We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time_

He moved quickly and grasped my chin and leaned forward and kissed me "I love you " He whispered into my ear.  
I gasped and clutched him and cried. Everything felt right with him everything was clear as an ocean.  
"Inu-yasha im sorry i dont love",He nodded and smiled sadly."I knew you didnt a long time ago",He smiled and walked away all he wanted was for me to be happy.

Flashbacks came at me at once sending me images of Sesshomaru and myself kissing laughing making love.  
My face burned and i blushed.

_When will we make up, will we break up?  
Let's wake up, let's wake up, let's wake up  
_My arms encircled him I remebered i Remebered everything. He smiled sadly at me. Why wasnt he happy. "We cannot be Kagome For we live in different time and we are different people now,  
He said tears trickling down his face clutching me softly. "One last kiss "He uttered. My eyes brimmed why was he doing this why. "Why are you doing this"I screamed. "I am doing this for myself i have realized love is not what i thought it was it only brings heartache and pain you will die and i will live forever what we have is meaningless",His eyes cold and hard. As he walked away i dropped to my knees and cried.

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Those words that you said to me, why wasn't I listening?  
I wish I hadn't met you at all, I started thinking_

_We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time Let's wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds _

_Let's wake up, let's make up_

My body trembled and i shook and curled up in a ball. He was gone he didnt love me .I was alone I didnt have anyone.  
"I love you",I whispered to the dark open sky the stars glimmering reminding me of the Fire in his eyes. Maybe one day wed be reunited together. _"Lets wake up,lets make_ _up",_I said softly _a lone gold coloured blossom to the ground letting it drift away to the_ _night sky_. Will you wake up and make up . As I walked away remebering the past Rembering what we were. At least I have the memories but what does he have.

Sesshomarus P.o.V

This was for the best.The best for both of us . I didnt want to put her through all this pain.  
Of if i got hurt in battle or died shed be heartbroken I could alaways find another demon women.  
Couldnt I? No one was like her. "Goodnight sweet Kagome"

_As i dropped a gold leave on the ground flying away to the dark sky. All i did was pray_ she be happy.  
Even if it was without me.

Fin  
Should i write a sequel ? Thank you to all my loyal reviewers for the reviews if you like it tell me to make a sequel or i may end it here i know its kinda depressing but thats what he thought was right.


End file.
